


Hoping for better weather

by Small_bump



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, under 300 word fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump





	Hoping for better weather

 

 He just can't do  _it-_ he stands outside the doors to the registries office- and he  _can't._

Maybe's it's tracy's words that get to him, yoyoing around in his head; to and fro- he just wants her  _happy-_ he wants her safe, and that wasn't with him anymore.

Maybe once she  _was-_ once upon a time when Daniel could picture the swell of her belly, could picture a life together- the  _three_ of them. But that wasn't meant to be; that wasn't they're faith; not anymore, - not since that book  _slammed_ into his dad's head-

That's all gone now.

She's going to be someone's wife soon.

She's going to be someone's step-mum soon.

She's building a life, a safe and steady life with someone- with someone who can offer her the stability he  _can't._ Maybe he shouldn't have lied, maybe he should have let her make her own choice; perhaps if he had; they'd been sitting on the settee right now with a hot brew, Adam making snide comments from the kitchen.

Or  _maybe,_ she would have gone back to him regardless. 

Maybe no matter  _what-_ she was meant to be walking down that aisle to meet a man at the end that wasn't him. 

Either way- he'd made his choice- he wouldn't  _ruin_ this for her.

His hands shake, even when he balls them into fists. 

No- he can't  _do_ this.

So he walks away, walks out the door and towards the taxi stand out front. His heart's splintering, the pain almost unbearable- despite that, it's a nice  _day,_ almost sunny even- a great day for a wedding. 

he hopes she has a good one. 

 

 

 


End file.
